projaked_2k14_universe_modefandomcom-20200214-history
Hell In A Cell (2014)
Hell In A Cell (2014) Hell In A Cell was a PPV event uploaded by ProJaked on October 27th 2014. It was held in New Orleans, LA. Background The main story was coming from Raw, from the newly formed S.C.U.M, consisting of United States Champion Jay Lethal, the World Tag Team Champions, Jimmy Jacobs & Steve Corino, and the leader, the WWE Champion, Matt Hardy. Even after their antics at Unforgiven, they could not be stripped of their titles. Due to the main event being ruled a no contest. Steen would attempt to fight back against S.C.U.M, but would be put out in a vicious 2 on 1 attack from Lethal & Hardy, leaving him unable to fight for his brand, or for the WWE Championship. During this time, newly drafted Randy Orton had become the number #1 contender for Hardy's championship, and it was decided that the match would be contested inside Hell In A Cell. Since Unforgiven, ECW has been building up the rivalry between Europe's Finest & the Million Dollar Corporation. Ted Dibiase had defended his championship against Antonio Cesaro on an episode of ECW, Cesaro fought for the honor of Sheamus, who, at the time was still recovering from his hit and run attack. 2 weeks after Unforigiven, Sheamus made his emphatic return, showing up much earlier than expected. He set about getting his revenge on Aries, defeating him on his return. Dibiase would make sure that Sheamus would not get his rematch at this show. Claiming that he "Had an idea" to defend his championship. On Smackdown, there was an interesting development to the Next Big Things, Paul Heyman became the manager of the team, using his intellect & sharp mind to lead his men, Brock Lesnar & Drew McIntyre to championship oppourtunities. Drew would get a chance at the Intercontinental Championship, while Brock would focus on Jake Roberts, and his World Heavyweight Championship. Event On this show, only 1 championship changed hands. While the other 6 were defended successfully. Starting off the show was the new ECW World Television Champion Adrian Neville, defending against Corey Graves. Graves had defeated Neville in a non title match, meaning he was allowed this chance to win his first solo title. Unfortunately for Graves, he would still wait on winning a solo title, as Neville retained his Television Championship, showing that the win was a fluke. Next up, we had the WWE United States Championship on the line, as Jay Lethal defended against Razor Ramon. Jarrett had been awarded his rematch before this show. Inside a steel cage the men fought back and forth, but Lethal defeated Jarrett. Tonight remained the same, as Lethal defeated Ramon, yet again defending his U.S Championship. Now it's time for the first of our Hell In A Cell matches, as Jimmy Jacobs and Steve Corino defend their World Tag Team Champions against Kane & Undertaker, the Brothers Of Destruction. With S.C.U.M walking into their playground, Taker & Kane had the advantage. Soon after, they'd have the tag titles as well, defeating S.C.U.M, becoming the new Tag Team Champions. It was time for the first of Paul Heyman's Next Big Things, Drew McIntyre to battle for the Intercontinental Championship, against Dean Ambrose. With Ambrose seeming confident heading into the match, it paid off, as Ambrose was able to defend his Championship, continuing on his reign. The next Hell In A Cell match was here, as Ted Dibiase defended his ECW World Heavyweight Championship against 5 other men. Dibiase looks as if he's just giving his championship away here. His opponents: Ryback, Michael Elgin, AJ Styles, Bobby Lashely & Samoa Joe are all able to take this title from him, if this is how Dibiase wants to forget what happened at Unforgiven then this is certainly not the way to do it. Somehow though, Dibiase retains, forcing Styles to tap out. We now have the second of Paul Heyman's guys fighting for a championship. As Brock Lesnar looks to take out Jake Roberts & take his World Heavyweight Championship. It has been a bad night for Heyman so far, and it only gets worse. Jake retains his World Title, leaving Brock & Heyman in disgust as no belts are taken home. The main event is here, Matt Hardy defends his WWE Championship, inside a Hell In A Cell, against Randy Orton. Orton has finally got his chance after being left out of the spotlight during the Steen & S.C.U.M problems. Orton could take home the title, and deal major damage to S.C.U.M. Unfortunately, for Orton that is not to be. After a match that saw the men leave the confines of the cell. Hardy hit a Twist of Fate through the cell roof to Orton. Who collapsed to the ring below. Sustaning major injuries as it happened, Hardy pinned Orton, retaining his title. But Orton may be unable to move after what we've seen tonight.